Pokémon Peril and Jeopardy Versions Wiki
Pokémon Peril & Jeopardy Versions are both fangames made by 39Gamer39. The games are fairly similar to the core series, it feels alot like Gen IV containing many Gen V battle elements. On June 30th 2014, the games were lost due to OS corruption on 39Gamer39's computer. An older build was found and has been worked on since the 23rd July 2014. Timeline Setting The games have been set in the anime's timeline and core series' timeline, being set 2 years after the XY Anime, and being set 3 years after the fall of Team Rocket in Johto. Both timelines have been somewhat merged and massively changed to suit the games' story. Plot TBA Game Info Changes: *The games are set in the new Migoto Region *The Master's League has been introduced *The Migoto Pokédex about 200+ Pokémon *The starters are: Starly, Machop and Vanillite *The Pokéflute serves as a major item in the games, having many uses now. Team Demise The Villanous Team in the games, their sole purpose is to wipe out all humans, seperating them from Pokémon forever, similar to Team Plasma. With the help of Team Rocket, Pokémon will be 'saved' from their 'awful' trainers. Their leader is Xena. Xena and her grunts are relentless, they will kill any trainer who defeats them. The darkest Team ever seen in a Pokémon fangame. Team Rocket Working with Demise, Rocket assists them by stealing trainer's Pokémon, this being a slow process gives the Protagonist time to stop them. Main Characters The main characters consists of the Protagonist, his/her friend and the rival. They all serve as important parts of the plot. Leon The main boy character in the games. If the player chose the girl character, Leon will be your friend and you will battle him through out the games. He is typically an aggressive trainer, striving to do his best, but to his friend, he is very loyal and caring. His design is heavily based off his brother, Ethan (Gold). Leona The main girl character in the games. If the player chose the boy character, Leona will be your friend and you will battle her through out the games. She is a very cheery trainer, always excited to see new kinds of Pokémon, she doesn't strive to do her best but without trying, she does. Her design is heavily based off Dawn from the Generation IV game Pokémon Platinum. Her older sister is Moody, the Shade Cave Gym Leader. Rival An aggressive boy first encountered in Crag Town stealing a trainer's Pidgey. You bump into him and see his trainer card, finding out his name, he battles you for that. He later runs off, promising he will beat you the next time you run into him. He is a very suspicious boy, up to no good. Who had quite the sad childhood. He is very aggressive, he verbally and physically abuses the Protagonist throughout. He is by far the darkest of all rivals to be seen yet. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.